The Invisible Angel
by team Leo leader
Summary: A little girl named Tara, was abandoned by her father during a war to keep her safe. As she travels from parallel worlds and back, she; crashes weddings, comforts mourners, and becomes a matchmaker/flower girl. But most of all, will she discover who her dad is, and will the remember? Follow Tara on her adventure, and help her find her father. Story better than summary.
1. Theme songauthor's note

** I hope you like this story, I got the idea from the episode in season 4, called "The Doctor's Daughter".Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. I only own my OCs and the plot. I do not own " A Team'' by Ed Shiren. And here is the theme song for the story:**

**(Ed Shiren's A Team)**

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank notes

Weary-eyed, dry throat

Call girl, no phone

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

An angel will die

Covered in white

Closed eye

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

They scream

The worst things in life come free to us

And we're all under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland

Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

For angels to fly, to fly, to fly

Or angels to die


	2. I can't help you

**I'm doing this story with the Tenth Doctor. FYI I might slip Amy Pond in here somewhere, but I might not. Depends on how it works out. Follow, Favorite, and Review! **

**Doctor's POV**

**2 years earlier**

I was sitting on a couch at Rose's house, thinking about where to go next. The Library? No. The Midnight? No. The Planet of The Ood? No. _Well, I guess that means were going back in time._ "Come on Rose! We're going on a trip in our favorite space ship-"

Rose glared at me. "If you say zooming through the sky, I'll slap you. Them my mum will slap you. You know she enjoys that." She smirked. I had to agree. Jackie did love to slap me.

After a fun little trip to 13th century Scotland, Rose and I were in the tardis, going back to her time. What a big mistake that was. On this little trip home, ciber-men and Daleks invaded, I sent them all into the void, but Rose got trapped in a parallel universe. When I was saying good-bye through a projection in a small gap in the rift, she told me that she loved me. I was about to say that I loved her too, but the connection failed, and I lost the only love I ever had after Gallifrey was lost. I pushed those memories back. After Rose "left", I went back to traveling alone. Then I met Martha. We traveled for awhile, then she went back to living a normal life. Donna came next, but then the Daleks invaded earth, Rose came back, I got shot by a Dalek, and regenerated. But I used the regeneration power to heal myself, then put the rest of it into my spare hand. Donna then touched the hand, creating a meta crisis doctor. He was me, but he only had one heart. After we had taken care of the Daleks, I took everybody home. I took Jakie and Rose back to the parallel universe, and left Rose with the human me. It broke my heart to do it, but it doesn't matter what makes me happy, only what makes her happy. Then had to wipe all memory of me from Donna's mind, and left her at home. Now I'm alone again.

* * *

**Tara's POV**

I am a small girl with dark brown hair that reaches to just lower than my shoulders. I have freckles across my nose bridge, light pink lips, and eyes that change from grey, to blue, to green, depending on my mood. I am about 4' 11". I am 200 years old, and I am a Time Lord.

* * *

**Doctor's POV**

The TARDIS was too big to be in alone. Under different circumstances, I would have gotten a new companion. Not this time. I had just left Donna Noble in her house with no memory of me. "TARDIS, delete Donna's bedroom."

There was a quick noise, then it stopped. If I was going to be deleting rooms, why not get rid of some guilt too.

"Delete Martha's bedroom too." The TARDIS obeyed. "While were at it, why not delete Rose's bedroom as well?" There was no sound. I frowned.

"There is a safe lock on that room. It can not be deleted." The TARDIS said. A safe lock? When did I put that on?

"Remove the safe lock, TARDIS. I want to delete that room. I miss her enough already without having to walk past the room she slept in every night." I was on the verge of tears.

* * *

**Tara's POV**

I live in the London alleys, in a makeshift house out of boards I found. I got the blankets and pillows from a homeless shelter, and I get my food from a soup kitchen. Before I get too far, let me tell you about my little ''talent''. I am invisible to everyone, until I speak to them. Some times I walk around, and other times I go to the public library to use the computers. I look for conspiracy theories about the Doctor. I need to find him because he is my only way home. Then I met Martha Jones. She used to travel with the Doctor. I won't go into details, because there are more important things. She called him, and he came, but he wouldn't stop to let me tell him what I am. Until I started crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head. "What's wrong? Can I help in any way?"

"I want to go home!" I yelled, a tear running down my cheek. "And, yes. You can help me. You can take me home." I said, sniffling. I put my hand on his chest, feeling reassured by the familiar quick pace 1234 heartbeat. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, when I smiled. He took my hand off his chest, and into his hands.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I wanted to be reminded that I was being taken home. That I wasn't alone on this planet." I took two of his fingers, and put them right under my jaw bone, so he could feel my pulse. His eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth trying to say something, but no words were coming out. I laughed. He looked like a fish.

"Are you from Apalapachia?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then where are you from?"

"Gallifrey. I'm a Time Lord. Like you." His eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"How? How did you get here? How did you get out of the time lock?" He rambled around about stuff like that.

"During the Time War, my Daddy took me out of Gallifrey to keep me safe. He didn't want me to get hurt. He took me to Apalapachia to live with other two hearted beings like me. But then the One Day Plague broke out, and I ran away before I could get it. I went to the Planet of the Ood, and they took care if me. They even taught me a low level telepathy. I got it up to a 53 before I left. I went to go live with the Face of Boe and he helped me get my telepathy up to a 3,000. He went to New Earth, and I went here. Now I want to go home."

"I can't help you. I'm sorry." And then my ride home walked away. I sat down on a corner and cried. Nobody saw me.

**Five years later**

It's been 5 years since I met the Doctor, but I still look for him. One day, while I was walking past the hospital, I felt a searing pain in the back of my neck. I fell to the ground. Then I saw a nurse walk out of the building.

"Help!" I screamed. The man spun around to face me. I touched the back of my neck. I looked at my hands, there was white blood. My Dad had told me that when he sent me away, that if bled white, it would never be safe to go home.

''Help! Somebody! this little girl needs a doctor! Help!'' The nurse yelled.

''No,'' i whispered. ''I need THE Doctor.''

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter! It was really fun to write, so I'm definitely going to continue this story. In the occasional chapter, I will put a little question from an episode:**

**In the 12 episode of season 1, Bad Wolf, what gameshow was the Doctor in?**


	3. Parallel wolds

**I'm back! For those of you who read my author's note, I will restate the question: **

**In season 1 episode 12, what game show was the Doctor in? **

**A****nswer: Big-Brother house**

**BTW, when Rose is talking, you will have to make up your own accent! Because I hate apostrophes!**

* * *

**Tara's POV**

I woke up in a swirling mass of gold dust. Seconds later I felt a tugging sensation, and got sucked into a medium sized room. I heard crying. I looked in the direction of the noise. I saw a beautiful blond woman in a wedding dress, with her head tucked into her knees.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She jumped at the sound of my voice, and turned to look at me. "Are you familiar with aliens?" I ask, suspicious. She nods. "Well then, I'm a a Time Lord." She sobs even harder.

"My fiancé was half Time Lord." She says, tears streaming down her face. "My name's Rose. What's yours?"

"I'm Tara. Who was your fiancé?" She sniffs, wiping her face.

"He chose the name John. John Smith." Rose dabbed her eyes with a tissue. ''After the man who gave him the half Time Lord part of him.''

I considered that for a moment, then said, ''Who is he?'' Rose gave me a strange look. ''The man who gave you fiancé the Time Lord part.'' I clarified.

''Oh. His name is the Doctor.'' My eyes widened. ''Do you know him?'' She asked eagerly. I shrugged.

''Sort of. We had a short conversation, then he left. I needed him to take me back to Gallifrey.'' I told her the story about how my father had sent me away to protect me from the war, and how my blood turned white, and how that was significant. I told her all of the pain and loss I've felt, and she understood. I spoke about my special powers. How I am invisible to everyone until I speak to them, and how when I regenerate I never changed my appearance.

''Well, I think that we should get you back to the other universe. What do you say?'' She looked up, exited.

''You can take me back?'' I cocked my head, thinking.

''I don't know. I came here, so why not. the question is how...'' Rose thought for a moment, then said,

''Oh! I know!''

* * *

**Doctor's POV**

*whoosh, whoosh, whoosh*

The TARDIS landed. I stepped out, and stuck out my tung.

"Modern Earth." I wonder if I'll see some old friends.

"DDDOOOOCCCCTTTOOORRR!" Someone yelled. _Looks like I get my wish._ I though dryly.

''Captain Jack! Nice to see you. How is Torchwood?'' I asked, glad to see him.

''That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We detected, uh, you know what? I'll just show you.'' Jack lead me to a car, and quickly drove to Torchwood. We walked to the main control room, and he centered in on one computer. Jack showed me the readings.

"What is it?'' I asked, stumped.

"It seems to me that, even with all the trouble we went to, closing the void, there seems to be another little rip in between our world and a paralell.'' He let that sink in.

Moments later, realization hit me. ''Rose.'' I whispered, shell shocked, still not completely grasping it. ''Where's Rose? I have to see her.''

My old friend looked at me sadly. "Doctor... As much as I wish I could tell you, I think you already know. Rose is still in the parallel universe. Someone went over there from here. Not the other way around. I'm sorry.'' I looked at the floor.

''Jack, can you do me a favor?'' I asked.

''Of course, Doctor. What do you need?'' He said, apology in his eyes.

''I want yo to go check up on Rose. I can take you to her world, and you can see if she's alright.'' Jack stared at me for a moment.

''Don't you want to see her for yourself?'' I shook my head.

''No. If I saw her, I would have to bring her back, and I can't do that. She belongs there, with the meta-crisis. Not with me. She deserves what makes her happy, not what makes me happy.'' **(A/N: I just love that line! Don't** **you?) **

''Alright. I'll do it, but if Rose wants to see you I'm taking her to you, so stay away from the TARDIS.''

* * *

**Tara's POV**

Rose and I snuck into the chamber where the Dimension Cannon was.

''Wow.'' I said, when I saw it. Rose nodded in agreement.

"It has been out of use for about 6 years now, because nobody thought we would ever need another use for it, because of John. Can you fix it so we can go back?" She asked, still in her wedding dress.

I nodded. "Of course." I buzzed my sonic probe around the cannon, and it whirled to life. "Aha! I knew it!" Rose pressed buttons, and set a timer for it to go off.

"Let's go home, shall we?" She asked, with a tung-in-teeth smile.

"Let's go." The timer went off, and in seconds we were in London. OUR London.

"This is amazing!" Rose squealed. "I never thought I'd ever be here again! We need to find the Doctor. How about we go to Torchwood, and Captain Jack can send a signal to the Doctor? I like that idea. Let's go!" Rose rambled, unaware of the fact that I wasn't listening. We hailed a taxi, and went to Torchwood. I knocked, and we waited for someone to answer the door.

* * *

**Doctor's POV **

After a few minutes in the TARDIS, Jack and I were in the Parallel world.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I would like you to read those last few lines over and over, until you understand what I just did. I really hate to ask, but please review! This story has had a couple hundred views, and I know you guys are mildly interested, because I have follows and favs. **

**Your desperate writer**

**-team Leo leader**


End file.
